


Lune

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Hidden Relationship, random timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: "Let's never wake up Severus."
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	Lune

It was a cool night; the wind, which was not bothering, on the contrary was quite peaceful, was blowing softly; moving the leaves the colors of which wasn't obvious in the dark. The moon gifted all its brilliance to the night, saving the world from being doomed to pitch darkness. The stars, as if heartened by the moon, were brighter than ever in the sky where there was no single cloud, they were adding color to the night.

The man, watching this beautiful view through the window, was allowing the holy light of the moon to hit his face. His cold black eyes, which normally resemble bottomless wells, was shining with happiness and peace. He was happier than ever while the full moon was adding meaning to his night. Knowing that the sound of breath reaching his ears in his quiet bedroom wasn't just his own, was making him blessed. Even the feeling of the presence of the woman, who caused his heart to bump out of his chest with a small smile of hers, was making him feel peaceful.

He turned around and looked at the woman lying on her back in the middle of the big bed. Her hands were over her head, between her blond hair scattered on the pillow; her eyes were closed. Severus withdrew, allowing the moon to illuminate the woman. Her white nightgown was thin enough to make her skin visible. With her white legs on the black veil, her shaped body, blond hair and her beautiful face blessed by the moon, she was resembling a goddess.

Severus was the brutal dark night imprisoning the emotions, and Narcissa was his moon. She was brightening his darkness, revealing the emotions he buried deep within his heart. He was filled with the desire to kiss her. Every second he was separated from her was like hellish torture. He was constantly missing and desiring Narcissa. Yes, he was obsessed, but he wasn't bothered by this. Because he was in love with her, he was deeply in love. 

He headed over to the bed and laid down near her without taking his eyes off her beautiful face. On the elbow, he looked at Narcissa's pink lips, they were like created to be kissed. Grasping Narcissa's cheek, he leaned on her lips and began to kiss her slowly but passionately. The beautiful woman sighed, put her hand on Severus' neck and responded with the same passion.

They were doing something they shouldn't have been doing, having a forbidden relationship. Narcissa was cheating on her husband, while Severus was betraying his best friend. There would be sin in every love. Deception and betrayal were also the sins of this love, and Narcissa and Severus took on the title of sinners without being embarrassed. Because they loved this sin.

Severus retreated with the desire to see the love in the woman's eyes and looked at the glowing blue eyes. They were shining like that only for him, and knowing that was making Severus fall in love with her even more. “Ma lune*,” he said in a seductive voice as he put his hand to her leg. 

Narcissa's lips curled up with a sweet smile. Obviously she liked this comparison. "Permettez-moi de briller pour vous. **" she said using the same tone and shifted her hand that was on the neck of the man between his hair.

Narcissa loved French, claiming that the only language could expresses emotions and love in the best way was French. She had once again shown that she was not mistaken. That sentence, which she said in a whispering voice, caused Severus to desire her even more. He wanted Narcissa to be his own all night, shine for himself.

“Is this a dream, Severus?” Narcissa asked with a fearful voice as she moved her slender and graceful fingers on the man's lips. Her beautiful blue eyes were shadowed, showing how afraid they were to lose him.

Severus gently kissed the fingers touching his lips as he continued to caress her legs. He had asked this question to himself many times and still could not find any answer. Narcissa had been adorning his dreams every night before they started to live their love. But despite all the dreams, he still could not distinguish between the reality and the dream. His heart was not convinced as his brain was crying out that it was real. He was afraid of turning back to the loneliness, the darkness, losing his moon as soon as he opened his eyes.

“I don't know, Narcissa.” he said honestly. “All I know is that you're in my arms right now and nothing else matters to me. Just this moment, you and me. But if this is a dream… ”

He was silenced by Narcissa's fingers. He knew that she didn't want to hear more, she was scared. She caressed his shoulders and back and pulled him to herself, her fingers wandering on the warm skin.

“Let's never wake up, Severus.” 

Severus slid his hand from her leg to her hip while whispering to her lips under the silver light of the moon. "Ma belle lune. ***"

**Author's Note:**

> * My moon.  
> ** Let me brighten for you.  
> *** My beautiful moon.


End file.
